Talk:Mini
While I was always of the impression that mini-Wyrsa would be the perfect Valdemar mini, I believe that the OFCoV writer put in mini-Companions. Do we need to worry about that? Glass * IMO, wyrsa (or maybe makaar) would be more appropriate. Companions, although formidable, are good-natured beings. Farseer Lolotea ● ( talk) ● ( ) 09:03, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ---- So, how does defining Minis for OFU-less Continua work? Can they just randomly be added? Also, under whose jurisdiction are the OFU-less minis? And for Elder Scrolls, I expected something a bit... bigger. Buta 16:42, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ---- I'd like to know that myself, Buta. The Warcraft Universe, for example, spawns a lot of minis...but they haven't been identified yet. Thus far, my ideas are: * Void Scares * Mini-Felguards * Mini-Annihilan * Wrath Cadets * Mini-KJs, although those might be a bit too much like mini-Balrogs. * Felpups So...should we wait for feedback on this, or should I just toss Void Scares (my personal favorite so far) up on the list? Farseer Lolotea ● ( talk) ● ( ) 09:03, 3 March 2009 (UTC) * I think we should wait; I'm not too sure about the general policy for minis. It's always best to be safe. Buta 09:11, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ** I asked on the board. It's "first-come, first-served." If your mission's continuum has no official mini, you get to identify it. Farseer Lolotea ● ( talk) ● ( ) 22:53, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Just a quick note on the Avatar minis: I know the Unagi is technically an Earth Kingdom monster given that Kyoshi Island is part of the EK, but the Water Tribes are kind of low on monsters to make into minis since they learned their bending from the moon instead of a species (that, and we're never in their territory for any length of time). The Unagi is distinctly Avatar. Plus, it spits water anyhow. --DirtyCommie 05:45, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Citing sources Would it be possible to include links to the first place a mini is identified? Formatted like this: Continuum - mini-Creature - link to OFU or mission I think it would be nice for people who are curious about these things to be able to find out who made the call, when, where, etc. ~Neshomeh 02:31, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Suggested mini change Stargate SG-1's mini is listed as a mini-mastage (which according to the Stargate wiki is itself a mini as the creature is correctly spelled mastadge). This creature never made an appearance in the entire 10 year run of the TV show. For the Stargate movie, although the creature is not evil in any way, I can see it being a good mini. It is featured quite a bit. I think it would be a good idea to list the mini-mastadge as the Stargate movie mini, and choose a different SG-1 mini. The movie and TV show really don't have a lot in common. My suggestions for SG-1 minis would be mini-Apophis (featured as bad guy seasons 1-5, plus some later AU appearances), mini-Baal (featured as a bad guy in seasons 5 - after cancellation movies), mini-replicator (Seasons 3-after cancellation movies. These things are potentially way too dangerous even to be minis), mini-Hathor (not that many appearances-but made a big impression), mini-Jaffa (not all Jaffa are evil and many that work for the Goa'ulds are little more than slaves, so maybe not the best choice in regards to inherent evil, but would be the best generic choice, and some of them can be quite fanatical in their devotion)Miah 79 17:13, June 18, 2010 (UTC) * I don't know who made the call for the mini-mastage, but if that's a misspelling, that's for a start a bad thing. I can accept that movie canon and TV canon have different minis. After all, at the moment SG-1 and SGA have different minis, and they can be said to have the same canon. I like mini-Apophis, but that's because I like the word Apophis. I have hardly any knowledge of SG-1. If you're the first to encounter a mini in SG-1, you get to name it. (Which reminds me that I still haven't named the NCIS minis. Suggestions?) Indemaat 21:45, June 18, 2010 (UTC) **Apophis is a cool bad guy. He is in the first episode. Overall he is pretty overt--loud, showy, blatantly evil in his attempts to take over the galaxy. He's also not bad looking. Baal is a much scarier bad guy. He likes torture, is sneaky and thinks long term. He realizes that the Tau'ri are going to catch him, so he creates a bunch of clones, and it takes them about 5 years to track them all down, while all of them are trying to take over the galaxy the whole time. Minis don't seem to be all that subtle, so the gaudy, showy bad guy may be the better choice. **I don't know what to call the NCIS minis. I have actually been thinking about that for a while now. They could be mini-characters, maybe? Mini-special agents? Walking bad attitudes? ;) But what is going to happen when someone manages to misspell Washington? I'm sure they will at some point.Miah 79 23:58, June 18, 2010 (UTC) **Mini-characters, I think, for NCIS, though what they'd use for a place name that's been misspelled, I'm not sure. Maybe a mini-whatever the place was? Though for Washington, perhaps a mini-White House or mini-President Washington?. As for SG-1 minis, I'm not sure. I guess we'll have to see when someone does an SG-1 mission that has a mini. Pretzel 18:47, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ***I went ahead and changed the mini-Mastadge (spelling changed to agree with the Stargate wiki) to being the Stargate Movie mini. No one seemed to object, but if anyone does, I can change it back.Miah 79 11:14, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ***For the SG-1 mini, what about mini-Unas? Pretzel 01:55, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ***I hadn't thought about them, they would be great! Yes, if I end up doing the first mission then I am totally going with mini-Unas. That would be a great little monster.Miah 79 11:14, June 24, 2010 (UTC) In a Gorillaz fic I'm currently looking at, they managed to spell the name of the real-life rapper Tupac as "topock". Would that be a Gorillaz Mini or a Real Life Mini, and whichever one it is, what would it be? Or would it create something other than a Mini (a la the Long Table Elrond or Minute Legolas), given that it's mutilated so badly it took me several readthroughs to figure out they were actually talking about a person, never mind who that person was? Laburnum 01:16, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Minis with no currently located source *Aeschylus -- mini-Erinyes (Tawaki) *Avatar -- mini-Toruks *Battlestar Galactica -- mini-Centurions *Bionicle -- mini-Rahkshi, mini-Bohrok (Tawaki) *Bleach -- mini-Menos Grandes *Brother Cadfael -- mini-Jeromes *Cats -- mini-Pollicles *Chrono Trigger -- mini-Lavi *The Demented Cartoon Movie -- mini-Hi-Blahs *Detective Conan/Case Closed -- mini-Killers *Discworld -- mini-Luggages *Dragonback -- mini-Valahgua *DragonKeeper Chronicles -- mini-Blimmets *Dragonlance -- mini-Draconians *Dragons in Our Midst -- mini-Watchers (Tawaki--mission, but no mini) *Elder Scrolls -- mini-Cliffracers *Egyptian Mythology -- mini-Ammets *Euripides -- mini-Cyclopes *Fable -- mini-Balverines *Final Fantasy -- mini-Moogles, mini-Neo-Bahamuts There is a mini-Moogle in this mission owned by Agents Liadan and Lunac. The mission goes into Narnia. Not sure how to link that on the main page. *Firefly -- mini-Reavers (Is it even appropriate to have these as minis? Reavers Behavior In case you don't remember what Zoe had to say about Reavers. I just don't see how this creature could be made funny.) *Garfield -- mini-Mondays *Gattaca -- mini-Ladders *Gilbert and Sullivan Operas -- mini-Major Generals (Tawaki--mission, but no mini) *Labyrinth -- helping hands *Looney Tunes -- mini-Tazzes *Metroid -- mini-Metroids Miah 79 21:26, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Minis from quarantined continuums *Black Jewels Trilogy -- mini-Lorns -- First PPC mention by tamry_and_angel *The Bourne Trilogy -- mini-Jackals -- No PPC mention at all -- Fanfiction Academic Institute of Langley (OFU) (This also has an extended page on our wiki, not sure if it really belongs. It sort of seems like we are promoting fanfiction of a quarantined continuum by having it.)Miah 79 00:44, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Bionicle mini(s) While the main page says that Bionicle has both Bohrok and Rahkshi as minis, I've found that only mini-Rahkshi showed up in the (formerly) only Bionicle mission, "The Legacy of rust", and I followed that precedent when I reported and adopted my own mini-Rahkshi Sasha and subsequently gave said mini to my agent Maggie. Would anyone object to the mini-Bohrok bit being excised if I've really looked everywhere and there are no known cases of them? -- LilacLielac (talk) 15:12, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :If by "everywhere" you mean there is also no Bionicle OFU that has mini-Bohrok. If no such mini-Bohrok account exists, then yes, that bit should be edited out. Doctorlit (talk) 01:28, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Irreparably Broken Links If we're going to have links that take people to where a mini was first seen, wouldn't it be against the point for the page to have a link that takes a visitor to a page or mission that was deleted? I think that if we can't find a place that hosts the "real" first mini-spotting mission after that first mission's link is broken, we should just take the broken link down entirely and replace it with the next working link that actually shows that mini. Thoughts? Outhra (talk) 02:03, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :This is kind of an ongoing, unofficial project. I was going to ask the Board at large for its thoughts on what to do about these . . . I reckon we're pretty much down to the ones that have had their sources deleted, and those that are completely sourceless. I'll throw a topic up in the next few days and get a discussion going. (We can have a discussion here too, of course.) :Doctorlit (talk) 05:02, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :Well, if there's going to be something on the Board about that, I can wait a few days. :By the way, I was the one who deleted that bit on the mini-Igyaks, because there's no mission about it, and there is no canonical character or species called Igyak. I looked it up on the Transformers wiki, and the closest thing in terms of spelling is "Ick-yak", a minor creature from a forgettable episode of the 1980s cartoon. Can we just delete that mini category for now and let someone make their own mini if they find one in a Transformers mission? :Outhra (talk) 17:58, April 13, 2013 (UTC) While we're on the subject, what should we do with the neutral minis in Avatar: The Last Airbender? The nation and Republic City minis are covered, but what about names of Spirit World inhabitants, or the term "Avatar"? Those don't fall under the five other types, though I suppose "Avatar" could fall under Spirit World. Actually, never mind, I found a solution that ties the unaffiliated minis in with OFU:ATLA, so this isn't a problem any more. Outhra (talk) 22:35, April 13, 2013 (UTC). So... the Hogan's Heroes minis are Mets, from Mega Man? Nope. They're mini-Headgear. Mets are little dark-colored heads that wear hard hats. A Hogan's Heroes mini is just a hat with tiny feet to let it run around. It's an odd creature, I admit, but it isn't as though Hogan's Heroes has many franchise-specific animals, machines, or other entities that could be its minis, and I suppose the mini-Headgear species is a rather creative decision given the lack of possibilities available. By the way, for future talk pages, sign your posts by putting in four tildes in a row. The ~s will turn into your user name when the edit is published. Outhra (talk) 18:01, June 24, 2013 (UTC)